Magnetic Love
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: A woman and her children running from her abusive husband find refuge at the Grant Mansion, where the children find a new father and their mother finds a husband to treat her right. Rated T for mentions of domestic violence.


**Another story that came to me one day. **

**Disclaimer: I only own Rachel, Stacy, Alice, Daniel, Joy, Russell, Joseph, Charles, Sergeant Williams, Dr. Farrener, and Sasha. I also own The Grant Mansion and the Open Arms shelter.**

**Ben 10 and all its aliens belong to Cartoon Network and Man Of Action.**

* * *

**Magnetic Love**

Stacy paused for a moment in the alleyway, glancing around to make sure no one was around as she clutched her baby girl close to her and looked to see her other two children huddled beside her, shivering in fear.

"Mommy, where will we go?" asked Alice, the oldest at eight years old.

"Why does Daddy hit us?" asked Daniel, a year younger than his sister.

Stacy looked sadly at her children. "He just doesn't know how to be a father," she said gently, hiding the ugly truth that their father was an abuser and would keep abusing them, which is why she had grabbed them and they were currently running from him.

"Where are we, Mommy?" asked Alice, her brown eyes wide.

"The sign said Staybrook," said her mother. "I've heard a few stories about a house here that's haunted. Maybe we can get there."

A car engine was suddenly heard and all three hunkered down. Stacy motioned her children to be quiet as she looked to see who was there. She saw her abusive husband go into a nearby store and she immediately grabbed Alice's hand, who immediately grabbed Daniel's hand, knowing that they had to run now to get ahead of their father.

Stacy saw the woods coming up and that it was getting dark. Hoping to use them to gain some advantage, she and the children headed in, keeping their eyes opened for anything. A car engine sounded again and the three broke into a fast run as Stacy clutched Joy, her eight month old daughter, closer. "Come on, we're almost there," she said to her older children as they heard the car engine a little ways down, knowing that the man would pick up their trail. Finally, they burst out of the woods and ran up to the Grant Mansion door.

"When we get in, you two find a hiding spot," she said urgently. "Hopefully, this haunted house will deter your father."

The two children nodded, not daring to argue as Stacy handed Joy to Alice, who took her baby sister and headed upstairs with Daniel not too far behind her as their mother looked for a way out or something to fight back. Little did she know that several eyes had seen her and the children and were watching them now.

* * *

Alice came to a door and opened it, taking Daniel's hand and pulling him in as they shut the door behind them and it was dark as they huddled close. Suddenly, they were grabbed from behind and hands clapped over their mouths to keep them from screaming out loud. Alice whimpered as she held her little sister protectively and Daniel squirmed, trying to get free to help his sisters. A light came on and the two saw four figures, two that looked like mummies and two that looked like crystals. One of the crystal figures gently took Joy, who had started to whimper, from Alice, rocking her to soothe her.

"Shh, quiet little ones," said one of the mummies in a very low voice so that the children wouldn't be scared further. "What are you three doing here?"

Alice felt the hand move away from her mouth and she took a breath. "We're hiding," she said quietly.

Daniel tugged the hand away from his mouth. "Daddy's going to hurt Mommy," he said, also keeping his voice low.

The four aliens looked at each other and one of them lifted a communicator to his mouth. "Rachel, it's Sugilite," he said as gently gave Joy to Kuphulu, who wrapped the little girl in a blanket to keep her warm as Snare-Oh pulled the other two closer to him and held them as Chromastone got two more blankets and gave them to the children, who accepted them.

"What is it, Sugilite?" asked a young female voice over the communicator.

"We have three children up here, two girls and a boy. Their mother is downstairs and the children have said their father is coming to hurt their mother."

There was a small silence for a moment before Rachel came back on. "Okay, who's with you?" she asked.

"Chromastone, Snare-Oh, and Kuphulu," said Sugilite.

"You four keep the kids safe. Rook and I are almost home. Send the signal quietly to Frankenstrike and Whampire. We're going to need their help," said the young woman.

"Will do."

Snare-Oh then turned off the light. "We need to stay quiet," he said in a hushed voice. "Don't worry, little ones. Your mother will be alright."

Alice and Daniel didn't say a word as they let the mummy pull them more into his arms, comforting them quietly as Kuphulu comforted Joy to the point that she fell asleep again and he soundproofed the room, hoping it would help a bit.

* * *

Meanwhile, Stacy was hiding behind a chair in the living room, a blanket over the back of it that was providing her some cover as she watched for the man she had thought loved her and the kids. Suddenly, she heard his car pull up and tensed, hoping he wouldn't find her or the kids. She heard the door open and saw him come in.

"You think you and the kids can hide, woman?" he sneered out. "You can't hide from me. I'm a tracker, remember?"

"And so are we," said a new voice as the lights suddenly blazed on, temporarily blinding the trespasser, who felt something whap the back of his knees and heard two weapons warming up. He squinted and saw it was a younger woman and a strange man that looked like a cat glaring at him and they didn't look happy.

"This is private property and you've trespassed," said the cat man.

"Get out now, before we have you arrested," said the woman, her blue eyes narrowing angrily.

"You can't arrest me. I was just looking for my stuff," said the man.

"Why would your stuff be here?" asked the cat man, his weapon trained on the dangerous man.

"Because I know it's here!" said the man, charging forward, but rammed straight into the young woman's shoulder as she charged and ducked under his arms to drive him back like a football player would an opposing team member and heard her partner deliver a kick to the man's face as they threw him out the door into the driveway where a familiar police car was coming up and a familiar policeman stepped out.

"Thanks, you two," he said with a nod. "I looked this man up. He's wanted in several states for several crimes, including domestic violence."

"Glad to help, Sergeant," said the young woman. "I trust you'll make sure this…trash heap stays in jail for good?"

"Oh, he will," said Sergeant Williams. "Federal's got a prison cell built just for him."

With that, the dangerous man, now unconscious, was handcuffed and in the back of the police car as the young woman closed the door and then leaned against it with a sigh. "That…was…nerve wracking," she said.

"I agree, love," said her partner. "Are you hurt?"

She smiled. "Rook, you know it takes more than a low-life like that to hurt me, even when I pull a tackle like that," she said, although she slightly winced and rubbed her shoulder.

"Is everyone alright?" asked Frankenstrike as he came out. "Is that man gone?"

"Yes, he's gone. Thanks for calling the Sergeant," said Rachel, standing up. "Did you and Whampire find the kids' mother?"

"Not yet," said Whampire and suddenly stopped, sensing a new energy in the room. "I take that back, we have," he said and gently lifted the blanket so that they could see the older woman behind the chair and looking relieved and a bit startled.

"Are you alright?" Rachel asked her, coming closer.

"Y-yes," she said. "Where are my children?"

"They're safe with some friends of ours," said the alien vampire. "Will you come out so that we all can be properly introduced?"

Stacy was still in a bit of shock, but also grateful that these people had just saved not only her life, but her children's lives too and although they looked like monsters, they hadn't acted like such. She came out and the Frankenstein-like alien guided her to sit down on the couch. "Thank you," she said, surprised by his good manners. "I can't thank you all enough for getting rid of that…that…beast."

"Who was he?" asked Rachel.

"My husband, sadly."

She saw their faces take on looks of disgust for the man and sympathy for her. She then looked at them. "May I ask your names?" she asked.

Rachel stepped forward. "I'm Rachel Jocklin, owner of the Grant Mansion," she said with a smile and gestured to the others. "This is Rook, my fiancée; Whampire, my brother-in-law; and Frankenstrike, one of my many brothers."

Rook stepped forward. "May we have your name, Ma'am?" he asked.

She was again stunned by his impeccable manners. "I am Stacy," she said. "You said my children were with some friends of yours?"

"Actually, members of our family," said Rachel and pulled out a communicator. "Guys, the coast is clear for the kids," she said into it.

A moment later, two young children were hugging their mother who hugged them back and accepted her youngest daughter from Kuphulu, relieved they were safe and she thanked the aliens for protecting them before she stood up to introduce them.

"This is Alice, my oldest at eight years old," she said. "Daniel is a year younger than her and then this is Joy, who is eight months old."

Rachel smiled, but then turned somber. "Stacy, you and your children have been through a terrible ordeal," she said. "I think it's best you all stay here for a while." The others nodded in agreement.

Stacy nodded. "Thank you," she said. "Do you know if there's a shelter nearby?"

"My uncles own the Open Arms shelter, but unfortunately, it's full at the moment," said the young woman. "I'll go over there in the morning and see if we can find some stuff to help out. Meanwhile, we have a spare room upstairs you can use."

"And it's all ready for them," said Feedback, coming downstairs. "Alien X found a cot that's big enough for Alice and Daniel if they don't mind sharing and there's a crib for Joy."

"We don't mind," said Alice and Daniel nodded in agreement.

Stacy had tears in her eyes. "You've all just met us, yet you've been so kind," she said. "Thank you."

It wasn't much longer before everyone was settled in and sleeping soundly.

In the morning, Rachel went to the Open Arms shelter and her uncles were more than happy to help out and thankfully there were enough clothes for the mother and children and even a few toys for the kids. The shelter had recently received some new clothes, blankets, and such in some very generous donations from the local police and fire departments. Even the next city's fire and police department pitched in too.

"We have enough for a while," said Charles. "Thanks to our friends' more than generous donations."

"They'll definitely help us help more people," said Rachel. "Thank you, Uncle Charlie. I know Stacy and her children will appreciate the clothes and toys. And thank you, Uncle Joseph and Uncle Russell for the food."

"Anytime," said Joseph, smiling at his niece.

"Please let us know how they are doing," said Russell. As all three men ran Open Arms, they were always concerned about the ones that came seeking help.

"I will," Rachel promised and headed back. Stacy had tears in her eyes once again when she saw the four bags filled with clothes, the bag filled with toys, and the food.

"I…I can't pay you back for this," she said, feeling a bit worried.

Rachel smiled. "Don't worry about it, Stacy," she said. "You and the kids need it and knowing we're helping you is payment enough."

The older woman smiled as happy tears fell down her face. "Thank you all so much," she said as she watched her kids fall into the clothes and toys happily, gratitude shining on their faces.

* * *

It was about two months later and Stacy had found a job at the veterinarian's office at a secretary. When she asked Rachel about it, the young woman had smiled and said that Dr. Farrener, Stacy's new boss, was a good man who was good with animals.

"You'll like it there," she said confidently.

"I start this afternoon," said Stacy. "Do you know someone who could watch the kids?"

Rachel smiled again. "Myself and whichever aliens are here will watch them for you," she said.

"Oh, I couldn't impose. You've all done so much already," Stacy protested lightly.

"It's no problem at all," said the twenty-one year old woman gently. "Your children are very well behaved. I don't mind at all."

Grateful to the young woman, Stacy finally agreed and quickly got ready, knowing the dress wasn't a lab coat, but Dr. Farrener had promised to have a lab coat brought in for her later, so the dress would be fine. Sasha was walking by and stopped.

"Going to Dr. Farrener's clinic?" she asked with a smile, having heard that Stacy had gotten the job there.

"Yes," said the older woman, turning a circle. "Do you think this dress is alright?"

Sasha nodded. "Although, it needs something," she said and then perked up and ran to her room, pulling out something from her trinket drawer she had. It was full of little things she and Rachel had gathered over the years and now she pulled out a cute gold-colored pin that was a cat with its paw in the fish bowl and a gold fish just out of the cat's reach. She quickly came back and carefully pinned it near Stacy's shoulder. "There, that's better."

"Oh, it's so cute," said Stacy. "Thank you. I'll give it back when I get home."

"You're welcome. And I want you to have it, as a congratulations and welcome to the family gift," said Sasha.

The older woman was stunned. "You and your sister consider my children and I family?" she asked.

Sasha smiled. "We consider everyone here family," she admitted.

"Sasha's right," said Rachel, coming up. "No one's a stranger here. We're all family."

"Thank you," said Stacy, overwhelmed for a moment before composing herself and noticing the time. "Oh, I better get going."

With that, she headed out, enjoying the nice walk to the veterinarian's office as she got ready to begin her new job.

At the mansion, Alice and Daniel were doing a puzzle in the living room when all of a sudden, the puzzle pieces, which were magnetic, began floating and a chuckle followed as they turned to see a strange yellow and brown alien watching them, his green eyes smiling at them.

"Sorry," he said gently, setting the pieces down. "Magnetism is my specialty."

The two looked at him with eyes filled with wonderment. "Can you do it again, please?" asked Daniel shyly.

Chuckling, Lodestar complied, watching how the children smiled and laughed, something that made him smile. Rachel, who was watching, also smiled before hearing Joy wake up from her nap and going up to tend to her.

That evening, Stacy came home and saw her two oldest children sound asleep on the couch with a tall yellow and brown alien getting up and turning off the television as he and the alien she recognized as Snare-Oh picked up Daniel and Alice respectively and carried them upstairs. They smiled when they saw her and gestured her to follow. She did and saw them gently put her children down in the cot. "Thank you," she said softly. "Were they good today?"

"They were very well behaved," said Snare-Oh.

"And very curious," said the yellow and brown alien. "Forgive me, my name is Lodestar and the children were rather curious about my magnetism powers."

"They didn't trouble you, did they?" Stacy asked.

"Oh, not at all," he said reassuringly. "They're very smart."

"Thank you," said Stacy, feeling herself blush when she looked at him. Lodestar smirked as he knew why and Snare-Oh lightly chuckled, sensing it wouldn't be long before another couple would be added to the growing wedding list Rachel had made.

* * *

It was about another three months and Snare-Oh realized his hunch was right as he now saw Lodestar and Stacy come in the front door after their date to the movies one night and he saw the yellow diamond ring on Stacy's left hand and smiled.

"Congratulations," he said to them.

"Thank you," said Stacy, glowing as she looked at her new husband to be.

"Lodestar, you son of a gun," said Rachel teasingly with a smile as she cocked an eyebrow in amusement.

The magnetic alien shrugged. "What can I say? It's a magnetic love," he said, making them all laugh. Alice and Daniel, who had come down to see what was going on, looked at their mom and then at Lodestar.

"Lodestar? Are you going to be our new daddy?" asked Daniel.

Lodestar chuckled. "You bet I am," he said. "If you two are okay with it."

Alice shrieked with happiness and tackled both of them in a hug before going over to tackle Rachel in a hug. The younger woman caught herself and the young girl in time and returned the hug with a smile.

"You were right, Aunt Rachel. We did get a new Daddy!" she said.

"I can see that," she said to her new niece with a smile.

Stacy smiled, remembering overhearing Rachel tell Alice and Daniel to not give up on their wish to have a loving father. She now hugged her. "Thank you," she said.

"You're welcome, sis," said the younger woman as the whole family gathered together for a warm hug, happiness spreading through all of them and they smiled as they all felt it.

And the ones that smiled the biggest were Stacy, Alice, Daniel, and Lodestar. Even little Joy smiled too as she fell asleep in her new proud father's arms.

* * *

**Well, another couple joins the Mansion. Altogether right now, the count is 40 couples and more are coming! The next one to find love besides Fasttrack (don't worry, his story is coming), is Ripjaws! So stay tuned!**

**Please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
